A Little Push
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: The friends of Gintoki and Hijikata arranged for the guys to always be near the other everyday for a week. At a party Hijikata finds himself drawn to Gintoki and strange knew desires bubble up.


A little push.

Hijikata found himself next to Gintoki once again. He had a sneaky suspicion that their friends been pushing them together. Normally they rarely saw each other. But this week it was every day, now this party. Hijikata glanced at Gintoki and Gintoki looked at him with pure curiosity. Hijikata noticed he needed a haircut. He reached out and brushed the curls out of his eyes. He immediately pulled his hand back and blushed.

"What am I doing? My hand moved on its own!"

While Hijikata was silently freaking out, Gintoki was intrigued. Being attracted to gorgeous people of both sexes was part of who he is. Why limit yourself to just women when there is so many hot guys. Hijikata was one of the sexiest people Gintoki has ever seen. But he scratched him off the list. The last thing he needed was to start chasing after straight guys. Dating took up a lot of time and money. Time better spent reading more Jump. Money went straight to pay the rent or into Kagura's stomach. The person would have to be truly special to risk an openly gay relationship. They would have to be beautiful, Hijikata qualified. Smart, check. Clever, check again. Fun to be with? They had the same interests, so check. Yes, Hijikata would be an ideal boyfriend. If he wasn't straight and mourning for the love of his life. But then again he made such an intimate gesture. He also looked so cute doing it.

Gintoki suspected something was up. Every day Gintoki had opportunities to gaze at his handsome face and pretty eyes. He checked out his hot body and fought with him. The fights brought the guy close enough to kiss. Gintoki was having a great time. Now he was thinking he didn't imagine those blushes. And just now he brushed his curls away. His eyes were a mixture of desire and doubt. It was interesting.

In the war, Gintoki learned to analyze a person or situation in an instant. Gintoki knew in just a second that Hijikata liked him and was afraid. What guy wouldn't be a little afraid? Flirting with a man and you don't know if he's gay or not. It can be dangerous. Nothing to stop the guy from punching you in the nose or worse if they get insulted. Gintoki needed to reassure the hotty. He taped him on the shoulder, Hijikata turned and he clasped his face. Gintoki pulled him into a steamy kiss. The policeman quickly realized that this is exactly what he wanted. The guys were clenched together, passionately kissing as their friends cheered.

Hijikata wondered how this happened. All in one moment he realized why he wanted to punch the guy sometimes. Anything to ease the disturbing feelings. Suddenly the doubt, frustrations and worries mattered not. Least of all his worries. Their friends obviously wanted them together. Hijikata gave into the feelings that were just below the surface. The burning desire for the guy who fascinated him for so long. A burning passion he never felt before. Is this the kind of passion that burns out over time? Hijikata pulled back to breathe and he gazed at the steady gaze of Gintoki. He smiled as he started up the kissing again. No, this guy was in for the long haul. Hijikata valued loyalty and one of Gintoki's strengths is he never gave up on a person. Hijikata wanted a partner who was an equal, a pillar of support and someone with the strength to stay by his side. He could almost feel his angel placing her hand on his shoulder. It was like she was giving her approval. Hijikata sighed as they finally came up for air. Gintoki looked confident. Hijikata felt sure.

They took a step back and faced their friends. The couple slipped their arms on the other guy's waist like they been doing it for a year. Their friends grinned in happiness, wolf whistled or looked smug depending on the person. They braced for some teasing. But first Shinpachi lifted a glass and the real reason for the party became clear. It wasn't the end of Otose's career, it was the start of a new relationship. The friends lifted their cups with a cheer. The new couple just grinned.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
